What if The Real Ghostbusters
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Becky cast a spell that turned the people at the convention into who they were dressed up as.  Focuses on YED.  AU.  Chapter 6 of 6 up.
1. The Spell

What if all the people at the convention turned into who they were dressed up as?

Once Becky had made sure that Sam and Dean had come to the convention, she ran up to her room and changed into her costume. She had read every book at least 60 times. She knew stuff. Well, she knew that there was stuff. She had sought out the hoodoo priestess that Sam had mentioned in The Magnificent Seven.

Now, armed with the knowledge that she had received, she mixed the ingredients—some of it pretty disgusting, and said the incantation. "Let everyone play out their fantasy, no more will anyone be a wannabe, as each one pretends to be, he or she will actually be." With that, she lit the match and dropped it into the potion. The building shook for a few seconds and then was still.

SSS

"What is going on?" Sam asked as the building stopped shaking.

"Earthquake?" Dean asked.

"I don't think so. Look."

Dean turned to follow Sam's gaze. A few minutes ago, the room had been filled with a bunch of geeks dressed up as characters out of the book. Now they were faced with the real thing. Dean counted 5 sets of him and Sam. He wondered if they were actually just like them and had all their weapons and could fight all these things. He hoped so, because this was way too much for him and Sam to handle at the same time.

"Sam!"

Sam and Dean turned around to see Jessica bounding down the stairs. "Jess?"

"I'm not sure where we are, but did you guys find your father?"

Sam just stared. He didn't know what was going on. He had a feeling that whatever it was wasn't good, but he didn't care right now. "No."

"Sam," Dean said. "Room full of monsters."

"Room full of us, too. Looks like they're taking care of things pretty well."

Dean turned around and saw that Sam was right. A Dean had just made a Hook Man disappear by shooting rock salt at it, and a Sam had just hacked the head off of a vampire. Then he realized something.

"Dude, these people are probably killing people."

"Hi there, Sammy," the yellow-eyed demon said. "I thought I killed pretty little Jessica."

"What?" Jessica asked. Who was this guy? Why were his eyes yellow?

Sam gently pushed Jessica behind him. "We need to find out what's going on?"

"What's happening?" Chuck asked, running up. "There are actually monsters here. Thank God Lillith wasn't in any of the books." Being the only supernatural creature he had actually met (besides a couple of angels), Chuck found Lillith the most terrifying of all. But as he looked around the room he realized that pretty much everything was terrifying. How did Sam and Dean do it? He certainly wouldn't seek these creatures out.

"Who are you?" the yellow eyed demon asked.

"Me? Nobody?" The yellow-eyed demon was pretty scary, too.

"He's a prophet. Wouldn't mess with him," Dean said. He wasn't sure if he wanted the archangel to show up or not. On the one hand he could probably set everything straight, but Dean pretty much thought angels were dicks and he would just obliterate everybody. Plus, he would tell Michael where he was.

The fighting was going on behind them. The rest of the creatures seemed content to fight with the fake Winchesters, Bobbys, Ashes, etc. It made Dean wonder if the yellow-eyed demon knew that they were the originals. It didn't make sense. He would have been a fake also.

"I'm not interested in him anyway. Sammy and I have some things to discuss," the yellow-eyed demon said and grabbed Sam's arm. They disappeared.

"Great," Dean said. Nothing good ever happened with Sam and demons and he didn't think a fake demon would be any better.

"I'm going to check on Becky," Chuck said. He really liked her, but unfortunately she was too into Sam to give him a second glance.

"Wait. Do you know what's going on? How we can fix it?" Dean asked as he followed Chuck upstairs, figuring if they broke the spell, or whatever, that Sam would be out of the yellow-eyed demon's clutches.

"No," Chuck said and knocked on Becky's door.

"Hey, this is the room I was just in," Jessica said. She had followed Sam's brother and the other guy, not knowing what else to do. She was a little overwhelmed to say the least.

"Do you have the key?" Dean asked.

Jessica reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. They went inside. Dean saw a bowl with smoke rising out of it and some papers next to it. He went over to investigate it.

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"Becky cast a spell to make everything here real. Everybody turned into what they dressed up as. Apparently before she cast the spell, she dressed up as Jessica."

"So, there's some girl here dressed up like me?" Jessica asked.

Dean struggled with how to answer that. That was obviously Becky, but in her mind, she was Jessica. He wanted to strangle her, but he guessed he would have to wait until he reversed the spell. In the meantime, should he tell her she wasn't who she thought she was?

SSS

Sam and the yellow-eyed demon were in the basement. Sam looked at the door.

"It's locked," the yellow-eyed demon said.

"What do you want?" Sam asked. Every encounter Sam had had with this demon had ended badly. His father had died, he had died, and that had led to Dean selling his soul.

"I want you to say yes."

"Yes to what?" Sam asked.

"To Lucifer. No need to play games with me."


	2. Say Yes

"How do you know about that?" Sam asked. He figured all these fake characters should only have the knowledge from the books that were published, or at least up until the point when they died.

"When you were six months old I dripped demon blood into you and caused you to become a psychic, right?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, not knowing what that had to do with anything.

"Well, when I did that I also created a psychic connection with you. I could always read the minds of all of my psychic kids. That's the real reason I killed pretty little Jessica. Your father was closing in on me. I needed you to get back together with him so that I would know what he was doing. Now, I can tell that all the other Sam's upstairs have memories ending with Dean dying, but your memories go beyond that, so you must be the true Sammy. I must say I'm surprised by a lot of the events."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I was surprised that a demon was actually able to get you to drink her blood voluntarily. I knew the whole plan from the beginning, but I figured we would have to force feed you the blood. Like I'm going to do now."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Once you're high on demon blood and wanting more, you'll do anything to get it. Even let Lucifer in."

"That will never happen," Sam said. But, he wasn't so sure. He knew how desperate he got when he wanted a fix.

The yellow-eyed demon was cutting his arm.

"I'm not drinking that."

"Yes, you are!" The demon threw Sam back against the wall and pressed his arm to his mouth. Sam turned his head away, but the demon grabbed it and forced it down. He could read Sam's mind, thinking about how he had spit out the blood that was forced on him a few months ago. "Not going to happen this time." He covered Sam's mouth and nose and punched him in the gut. Sam had no choice but to swallow.

"I don't have enough to get you hooked. Stay here. I'll be back with some friends." With that, he disappeared.

Sam ran over to the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

SSS

"How do we reverse this?" Dean asked in frustration. "How would Becky even know to do something like this?"

"She must have gotten some information from the books, somehow," Chuck said.

"You mean this book?" Jessica asked, picking up a book from the bed.

"The Magnificent Seven," Chuck said, looking at it. He opened it to a dog-eared page towards the end and saw a phrase highlighted. "I think she got it from a hoodoo priestess in Shreveport," he said.

"Why do you think that?" Dean asked.

"She highlighted a phrase in this book when Sam said he wanted to go see a hoodoo priestess in Shreveport that Tamara had told him about."

Dean remembered that. They hadn't gone to see her because Dean hadn't wanted to mess with the deal in case it killed Sam. Because of that, he had no idea how to get in contact with this woman besides going down to Shreveport and looking for her.

"Why don't you call Bobby and see if he knows who she is or can find out from Tamara?" Chuck suggested.

"Chuck, you're not totally useless after all," Dean mumbled as he pulled out his phone.

"Bobby, it's Dean. Do you remember Tamara telling Sam about some hoodoo priestess in Shreveport?"

"Vaguely rings a bell. Why?" Bobby wondered what trouble those idjits had gotten themselves into this time.

"I need to talk to her. ASAP."

"I'll call Tamara and see if she can give me her name and number," Bobby said.

Dean hung up. "Bobby's on it. In the mean time, let's look for Sam. I don't want him with that yellow-eyed bastard for any longer than necessary." Dean didn't think it was a good idea to split up, so he decided they would start with the attic and work their way down.

SSS

Sam was still trying to get the door open when the yellow-eyed demon returned with ten other demons. "This ought to do it, don't you think, Sammy?"

Each one cut his arm and one at a time, they applied it to Sam's mouth. Soon, he had drunk the equivalent of a demon and a half. He closed his eyes. That was more than he had drunk before he killed Lillith. There was no coming back from this.

"How do you feel, Sammy?" the demon smirked as he bent down next to Sam.

"Leave me alone," he moaned.

"Sure, I need to make a call anyway." He knelt down and started drawing symbols on the floor so he could summon Lucifer.

"Hello, Sam," Lucifer said when he materialized.

"He's all full of demon blood. He should be cooperative now, Father," Azazel said.

"Did you have to force him to drink it?"

"Yes."

Lucifer flicked out his hand, and blew the demon up. "Nobody treats my favorite child that way and gets away with it."

"Does that mean you're going to leave me alone now?" Sam asked hopefully from the floor. He was starting to want more blood. He looked at one of the demons hungrily.

Lucifer sat down next to Sam and put his arm around his shoulders. Sam shuddered and backed away.

"You'll feel differently in a couple of hours, Sam. You'll be begging to say yes, so I can take away the withdrawal symptoms."

"Never," Sam said, but he wasn't very confident.


	3. Reversal

Dean, Chuck, and "Jessica" were on the third floor when Dean's phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi, Dean, I understand you want to talk to me. My name is Cassandra."

"Hi. Did you give a girl named Becky a spell?"

"Yes."

"How do I reverse it?" Dean asked.

"Relight the herbs and say the spell backwards."

Dean rolled his eyes. That was so simple. If Sam had been here, he would have thought of that. "Thanks."

They headed back to the room and Dean reversed the spell. Jessica turned into Becky.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "I was just about to have my wonderful weekend. It's going to be soooo much better than LARPing."

"If you turn yourself into Jessica, how would you have any memory of it when you turned back, you moron!" Dean yelled.

"Why are you so mad, Dean? Where's Sam." Dean was alright, but her Sammy was the reason she read the books.

"I don't know where Sam is. The yellow-eyed demon took him."

"Isn't he dead?" Becky asked, confused. She remembered that Dean had shot him with the Colt in All Hell Breaks Loose.

"Yes, but you changed everybody into what they were dressed up as. Becky, didn't you foresee the consequences?"

"No, I guess not. I just thought it would be fun to watch you guys hunt, with me on Sam's arm as Jessica."

"I'll deal with you later," Dean said and stormed out. It was kind of stupid. He had felt obligated to protect Jessica for Sam's sake, even though it wasn't Jessica. As for Becky, she would be lucky if he didn't kill her with his own two hands.

SSS

Sam had fallen asleep and woke up moaning. He checked his watch. He had been down here for 12 hours.

"Do you want some more blood, Sam?" Lucifer asked.

"No," Sam lied, afraid to say yes to anything the devil asked, in case that was some kind of loophole.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. Why are you lying? I can see you want it. Let me in and no demon will ever deny your needs. They will all live to serve you."

"You mean you," Sam said.

"But I will be inside you, so what's the difference. Come on, Sam. You know you want to say yes."

Suddenly the door flew open and Dean was standing there. Lucifer stood up. "Dean, how nice of you to join us."

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"That's right. We've never been formally introduced. My name is Lucifer."

Dean was taken aback by that. He figured he was just some demon. He looked past the devil to Sam half sitting, half lying on the floor behind him. "What did you do to my brother?"

"I didn't do anything. Azazel did. You can rest assured that I punished him."

"Well, you won't mind if we leave then," Dean stated, taking a baby step towards Sam. He wished they had the Colt. Take care of this whole apocalypse thing right here, right now.

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't let you take him anywhere. Of course, you're free to go any time you'd like."

Lucifer didn't want to alienate Sam by hurting Dean. Besides, the guy was no threat. It was well known he would never say yes to Michael and without doing that, he was just a mosquito. Annoying, but basically harmless.

"I'm not leaving my brother," Dean said.

Sam lifted his head at that. He couldn't believe that after all he had done, Dean would still choose to stay with him.

"Fine," Lucifer said and slammed the door shut once again. "Have a seat."

Dean went to sit next to Sam. "Not there," Lucifer instructed. He didn't want them side by side. They were more dangerous that way.

Dean ignored the devil and continued to lower himself next to Sam. Suddenly Sam started moaning. "Move and I'll make it stop."

Dean sighed and moved to the other side of the room.

Sam wanted to beg for more demon blood. But he couldn't do that in front of Dean. He wondered if the devil had known what a mistake he had made in letting Dean stay. On the other hand, even Dean's presence probably wouldn't keep him from begging for too long. Especially after the delirium and hallucinations started.

SSS

A few hours later

Dean was watching Sam sleep from across the room. His breathing was labored. Sam had fallen asleep soon after he had arrived. The devil refused to speak to him. Normally that would be fine. But he wanted to know what was wrong with Sam. He had his suspicion, but it would nice to know for sure.

Sam opened his eyes with relief. He knew the devil was here, but right now that was less terrifying than the dreams that he was having. He almost laughed at the absurdity of that. The real devil was less scary to him than imaginary monsters of the past.

"Morning, Sam. Ready to say yes?"

"No, Sam," Dean said. This is why he didn't want to leave Sam. He had to give Sam the strength to keep refusing the devil.

Lucifer just smiled. He knew it was only a matter of time. Yes, with Dean here it might take a few more hours, but what was that in the grand scheme of things?

Sam could barely hear them. He felt like he was underwater. That reminded him that he was thirsty, but he didn't imagine the devil would give him any water. The devil only wanted him drinking one thing.

"Sammy?" Dean said. It didn't look like Sam was even aware of what was going on.

Sam just wanted more blood. He didn't care how he got it. He just wanted it. He opened his mouth. He was going to say yes to Lucifer. But, just then, the door came crashing in.


	4. Nick of Time

He was going to say yes to Lucifer. But, just then, the door came crashing in.

"Castiel," Lucifer and Dean said at the same time. Dean with relief. Cas always showed up in the nick of time and Dean assumed that his angel buddy could save them once again. Lucifer with curiosity. He didn't know what his insignificant younger brother of the lower order thought he was going to accomplish here.

"Cas?" Sam asked, vaguely aware of what was going on. Maybe Cas could help clean him up. In his haze, he had forgotten that Castiel was cut off from much of his powers. But, anyway, he decided he could wait a few more minutes on the blood in order to see how this all turned out.

"Sam, Dean, what are you doing here?" Castiel asked. He had honed in on Lucifer's signal. He had had no idea the Winchesters were here. He looked over at Sam and saw that he had been imbibing again. He shook his head sadly. He wondered what had made Sam do such a foolish thing. Especially in the presence of Lucifer.

"If you didn't know we were here, what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"An excellent question," Lucifer chimed in.

"I was looking for you, Lucifer."

"A bit reckless, don't you think? I know you're against me, and I'm more powerful than you. Why shouldn't I obliterate you right now?"

"Because I found something I think you might be interested in," Castiel said.

"What?" Lucifer asked. What could this lowly angel have that would possibly be of interest to him?

"This," Castiel said and pulled out a stick decorated with markings and feathers.

"NO!" Lucifer said and tried to lunge at Castiel. Castiel was ready though and tapped the stick on the ground three times. The devil disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Dean asked.

"He's back in the cage."

"Just like that?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I've been looking for that stick. It's the stick Michael used to trap him in the box in the first place. Heaven lost it a few hundred years ago, and I heard a few rumors about it recently and decided to see if I could track it down."

"Where was it?" Dean asked.

"Believe it or not, it was in Bobby's attic. That man has a hoarding problem."

Sam moaned again. He was glad that the devil was back in the box. He really was. But that meant he was really cut off. No way he could take on a demon to drink its blood in the state he was in now.

"Cas, can you zap him to Bobby's. I have something to take care of," he said, thinking of Becky.

"Sure."

"Dean, are you mad at me?" Sam asked. He sounded like a five year old.

"Mad at you? Are you kidding me? I'm proud of you. You've been in agony for hours and you managed to keep saying no to the devil. I don't know if I would have been that strong."

Sam decided not to tell him he had been about to say yes. He hadn't gotten the opportunity, so it didn't really matter, anyway.

Cas zapped himself and Sam away. Sam was pretty far gone. He had a feeling this detox would be a lot worse than the last.

SSS

Dean went to find Becky. She was in the lobby with Chuck. He was yelling at her.

"Becky, I hope you're happy," Dean said.

"Is Sam OK?"

"I don't know," Dean answered honestly. He remembered the last time, and Sam looked a lot worse this time.

"Did you find him?" Dean had been gone so long that it hadn't occurred to her that he might still be looking.

"Yeah, I found him, but he's in pretty bad shape."

Suddenly Chuck groaned and grabbed his head. "Are you having a vision?" Dean asked. He remembered seeing that expression on Sam before. It looked like being a prophet wasn't all that different from being a demonic psychic.

Chuck nodded. Dean waited. He knew he wouldn't get any information before Chuck was recovered. Becky just stared. She realized that even though she had known the Supernatural books were real, she had really just thought of them as books where the characters happen to come alive once in a while. She would never get over the guilt of what she had done. Especially if Sam… She wouldn't let herself think about anything bad happening to Sam.

"Lucifer is back in the cage," Chuck said, when the vision had passed.

"Yeah, I know that," Dean said.

"That's not all. With Lucifer in the cage, a new leader will arise."

"I should have known it couldn't have ended that easily. Who's the new leader?" Dean asked. He figured it would be some high-level demon. Last year his money would have been on Alistair or Lillith, but they were both dead, thanks to Sam.

"You're probably not going to believe this,


	5. Betrayal

"Lucifer is back in the cage," Chuck said, when the vision had passed.

"Yeah, I know that," Dean said.

"That's not all. With Lucifer in the cage, a new leader will arise."

"I should have known it couldn't have ended that easily. Who's the new leader?" Dean asked. He figured it would be some high-level demon. Last year his money would have been on Alistair or Lillith, but they were both dead, thanks to Sam.

"You're probably not going to believe this, but it's Castiel."

"What? What's he going to be the leader of?"

"He's taking over for Lucifer. That's the reason he shoved him back in the box. It's been his ambition all along."

"He's with Sam," Dean realized.

"He needs Sam to rally the demons around," Chuck said.

"How's that going to work? Last I checked demons hated Sam. The only reason they didn't kill him was because Lucifer wouldn't let them."

"Sam's psychic abilities are much more than we realized. He can actually control demons minds."

Dean realized that made sense. He remembered Sam telling him how Ava had summoned and controlled an echeri demon. Those demons were known for being vicious and cruel and not listening to anyone.

"Well, he's not going to go along with that," Dean said, remembering how Sam had been denying the devil. Cas was nowhere near as strong as the devil.

"I hope not," Chuck said, but based on what he had seen, he wasn't sure one way or the other.

SSS

"Where are we?" Sam asked, looking around. This wasn't Bobby's panic room unless he had done some major redecorating.

Castiel handed Sam a jug full of demon blood that he had collected a few days ago. "Here. Drink this. It's angel blood. It dispels the effects of demon blood," Castiel lied.

Sam took it and chugged it. "Hey, that was demon blood," he said when he had finished. He had noticed while he was drinking, but that just made him want to drink it all the more.

"Sam, do you know what you can do when you're high on demon blood?" Castiel asked.

"Exorcise demons."

"You can control demons. You're going to control them for me."

"Why would I do that?" Sam asked, realizing that Castiel was not who he thought he was.

"Because I can do things for you that demons can't. You control the demons for me, I do these things for you."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I can bring the dead back to life. Your father, mother, Jessica. Dean dies a lot. I can bring him back as many times as you want."

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's that what's dead should stay dead. If Dean hadn't brought me back that first time, none of this would have happened."

"Have it your way, Sam. But you're not leaving here…ever." Castiel left Sam, so he could think that over. He would give him demon blood every day. Sooner or later, the evil would overcome Sam and he would agree. The mansion was fortified so that nobody with demon blood could pass through the walls without angelic assistance. Sam was truly trapped for good. So, even when he did agree to help, he wouldn't be able to double-cross Castiel without signing his own death warrant.

SSS

Dean and Bobby were at Bobby's trying to figure out where Castiel took Sam. Dean's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID.

"Do you know something, Chuck?" he asked.

"I saw where they are," Chuck said. They're in a mansion in Santa Barbara." He gave Dean the address and hung up.

"Chuck told me where they are," Dean told Bobby.

"Let's go," Bobby said.

"Maybe you should stay here." Bobby was pretty tough even in his wheelchair, but Dean figured the place was crawling with demons. He didn't need to worry about Bobby while he was trying to rescue Sam.

"Fine," Bobby grumbled. He hated feeling so useless, but now was not the time for a pity party. They needed to get Sam back and fast.

SSS

"Here's your breakfast, Sam," Castiel said and handed him a jug of demon blood.

"How do you get this?" Sam asked between swallows.

"Do you think demons are any match for an angel?"

"I thought you were cut off and had lesser powers," Sam said after he swallowed the last bit. He already wanted more.

"That's what I wanted you to think."

"Can I have more?" Sam asked.

"Are you ready to do my bidding?"

Sam hesitated. He wanted to say yes. Whatever it took to get more. But Dean had said that he was proud of him and he didn't want to disappoint him again. OK, he would probably be disappointed by the fact that he was drinking the blood, but he could at least not help Castiel take over the world. He shook his head no.

"Then you'll wait a week for your next fill up," Castiel said and began to slowly leave the room, hoping that Sam would stop him.

Sam wanted to stop him. But he didn't. Castiel was surprised, but knew when he returned tomorrow empty-handed, Sam would be ready. There was no way he could go more than 24 hours without a hit now. He could see the desperation in his eyes. Sam was stronger than a lot of people gave him credit for, but he was only human. Not even just human but demonically human. He was destined to fail.

A/N: Please don't hate me. If we can have evil Sam once in a while, why not evil Cas.


	6. Escape

Dean looked at the mansion. He had waited until midnight and now he was going to sneak in and find Sam. He crept through the door. He was surprised that there didn't seem to be any guards around. Why hadn't Sam escaped. Dean was afraid that Castiel hadn't left any guards because Sam was too weak to escape. With that thought, Dean rushed to the nearest door and opened it.

"Dean?" Sam asked. He had been trying to get to sleep, but all he could think was that he wanted blood and that he wasn't going to get any more.

"Is Castiel still here?" he asked. He had only used his full name since he had found out the truth about him. Cas had been a name for a friend.

"I don't think so," Sam said as he struggled to sit up.

Dean rushed over to him and helped him stand. "We need to get out of here."

"I can't."

"Why not?" If Sam wanted to stay so he could drink tons of demon blood, Dean was going to kill him.

"The place is rigged so that nobody with demon blood can get in or out. Believe me, I've tried," Sam said.

"What happens when you try?" Dean asked. He had never really understood how devil's traps and salt lines worked, he just knew they did. This was probably the same idea.

"I'm thrown back, like something is pushing me and I get this burning sensation all along my skin," Sam shuddered, remembering the last time he had tried. He had passed out and Castiel had laughed at him when he gotten back with his "breakfast."

"Maybe if I push you through?" Dean asked. He didn't want to hurt Sam, but they had to get out.

"I guess it's worth a try," Sam agreed. If he couldn't get out, he was screwed anyway. Then he realized he was screwed either way. He was going to be just as much of an addict on the outside and he knew that he had consumed too much. If his eyes had gone black when he had killed Lillith, they probably would now, too. He wouldn't be surprised if he had typical demon reactions to salt and was trapped by devil's traps, even though he never had been before.

Dean was leading him to the door. "Wait," Sam said, when they got there.

"What?" Dean asked.

Sam took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He took another breath. "OK," he said. He just needed to feel like he was taking control of the situation. He had been a prisoner for so long. He realized he didn't know for how long. "Wait, how long has it been?" he asked.

"Six weeks."

Sam nodded. Somehow that seemed about right. Dean pushed at Sam, but the minute he hit the edge he was thrown back, shoving Dean down as he went. He moaned at the burning. Dean had broken his fall, though, so that was helpful.

"Sorry," he said.

"Crap, how are we going to get you out of here?"

"You're not," Castiel said, as they heard his telltale fluttering of wings.

"I thought you were my friend," Dean growled.

"Well, that's what you get for thinking. I've heard it's not your strong suit."

"By the way, Castiel, I borrowed something from a mutual friend of ours." Dean pulled out a sword and plunged it into Castiel before he had time to react. White light flooded from his eyes and he collapsed onto a black set of wings on the floor. "Gabriel says 'hi.'"

"Still can't get out," Sam said.

"Sure you can," Gabriel said as he popped in.

"Why couldn't you just kill him yourself?" Dean asked.

"I could have, but he's been messing with you for over a year and look at what he's done to your brother. Just figured you would want the pleasure."

"Good point," Dean responded.

Gabriel laid his hands on Sam and cleaned the demon blood out of him. "There's still some in him, but the rest of the detox shouldn't be too bad. I'll zap him to Bobby's for you."

"You can do that? I didn't think he could get out of here?"

"Only with angelic assistance. Ready, Sam?"

Sam nodded. The next thing he knew, he was in the panic room.

"Thanks," Dean said to Gabriel.

"Don't mention it. I hate it when rogue angels give us a bad name. Want me to zap you, too."

"Naw, my car's outside."

SSS

Two days later

Dean arrived back at Bobby's and ran in the house. "Is Sam OK?"

"How the hell would I know? I've heard him yelling, but I can't exactly get down there," Bobby pointed out.

"Crap, I didn't even think of that." He ran down to make sure Sam was OK.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm hungry and thirsty," Sam said. "Other than that, I think I'm good. I don't want blood at all. But the last couple of days were kind of rough."

Dean was majorly pissed at himself for putting the car before Sam. "Well, come on out," he said and opened the door. Sam leaned on him as Dean helped him up the stairs. Sam's weight felt just right to Dean and Dean's support felt just right to Sam.

The End


End file.
